It's Not Fair
by RENT-CATS-Fanatic
Summary: Because of a stupid rule two toms can't be with each other but will Tugger be able to help the two get the rule dropped? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own NOTHING!**

Snow had fallen the night before and had turned the junkyard into a winter wonderland. The kittens played in the snow while the adults simply watched to make sure they didn't hurt themselves. Some queens were talking about the gossip they had heard recently and the toms were busy clearing away snow to make a somewhat sensible path on Jennyanydots's order. This seemingly usual snowy day had one thing unusual about it but only Munkustrap noticed.

"Where are Mistoffelees and Pouncival?" Munkustrap finally asked. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum shrugged, as did everyone else, and then continued with whatever it was that they were doing. Munkustrap sighed, nobody seemed to know where anyone was anymore. He slid off from the tire and began his search around the junkyard for the two missing toms.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

"What exactly are we looking for?" Mistoffelees asked. He was following Pouncival in his search for something in the junkyard. "It's kind of hard for me to help you look for something if I don't know what it is."

"It's a surprise for you." Pouncival said, trying to hide his bright pink blush. Mistoffelees simply sighed and shook his head.

"Last time you had a surprise for me I was hanging upside down from your chair." Mistoffelees said, Pouncival smiled.

"That was an accident, I didn't _mean_ to push you off the chair." Pouncival said, a kittenish smile on his face. Mistoffelees shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Pounci." Pouncival suddenly stopped, turned around and planted a kiss on Mistoffelees's cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Mistoffelees's eyes grew wide as he stared at his friend. "What was that for?" He managed to say. Pouncival pointed up and Mistoffelees looked up.

"Mistletoe." Pouncival said, although it sounded more like he wwas trying to reassure himself than Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees smiled and lokked back at Pouncival.

"You're so weird." Mistoffelees said, a smile gracing his face. Pouncival smiled nervously and chuckled.

"Yeah." He managed to say. _He's missing the point._ He thought. Suddenly Mistoffelees's smile faded and one ear was flattened against his skull, a habit he had when he thought of something.

"Wait a second. Pounci do you like me?" He asked and Pouncival seemed to shrink. "How much do you like me?" Mistoffelees asked and Pouncival shrugged. "Pouncival, please tell me." Pouncival suddenly kissed him, this time on the lips, and when he pulled away he saw Mistoffelees smile.

"What?" Pouncival asked, his voice quiet. Mistoffelees chuckled.

"You didn't have to bring me under mistletoe to kiss me." Mistoffelees answered as he ran his finger down the younger toms cheek. Pouncival's nervous face turned into a bright one.

"I-I..." Pouncival started to say but stopped himself.

"You what?" Mistoffelees asked, still smiling. Pouncival thought a minute, debating with himself whether to say what he wanted to say or not.

"I love you." He finally said. Mistoffelees's smile grew.

"I love you, too." Mistoffelees said, gently pulling Pouncival's face close to his and kissing him. Just as Pouncival was starting to kiss back the two heard someone behind them.

"Mistoffelees!" They heard. Mistoffelees cringed.

"Shit." He mumbled before turning around to face the person who interrupted them, who turned out to be Munkustrap. "Yes?" He asked as though nothing happened. Munkustrap just glared at him.

"Both of you come back to the clearing with me." Munkustrap said, turning around and heading back to the clearing with the two younger toms in tow. When the three got back to clearing Munkustrap nearly dragged Mistoffelees over to Jennyanydots. "Ms. Jenny?" He said.

"Yes Munkustrap?" She answered.

"I believe you need to have a talk with someone." Munkustrap said. Jennyanydots rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What did Pouncival do _this_ time?" She asked. Munkustrap shook his head. "It wasn't Pouncival?" She asked, Munkustrap nodded.

"That's a first." Tumblebrutus said.

"Tumble hush!" Jennyanydots scolded before returning her attention back to Munkustrap. "Who was it then?" Munkustrap pulled Mistoffelees out from behind him.

"He needs _the_ talk." Munkustrap said. Tumblebrutus chuckled.

"The birds and the bees?" He asked. Jennyanydots shot him a sharp glare. "Sorry."

"Ok. Come with me, Misto." Jennyanydots said, taking Mistoffelees's hand and leading him to her den.

"I didn't even do anything." Mistoffelees mumbled. Jennyanydots didn't hear him.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Jennyanydots asked. Mistoffelees sighed and began telling her what happened.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

Pouncival paced almost the whole legnth of the clearing. Electra, Etcetera and Jemima simply watched him go back and forth.

"Are you ok?" Jemima finally asked. Pouncival shook his head.

"I'm sure whatever is wrong everything will be ok." Etcetera said. Pouncival shook his head again.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you got caught with a tom or something." Electra said. Pouncival kept pacing and hoped that Mistoffelees was ok.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

"That's not fair!" Mistoffelees yelled.

"Explain to me why it's not fair." Jennyanydots said calmly as she watched Mistoffelees stomp back and forth in her den.

"It's not fair that two toms can't be together and two queens can't be together!" Mistoffelees yelled, lightning began to crack in his hands.

"I know it's not fair but that's the rule here." Jennyanydots gently took Mistoffelees's hand in her's as he passed by her.

"Why doesn't Old D change it?" Mistoffelees asked, sitting down on the floor in front of Jennyanydots, who shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll talk to him but until then you and Pouncival cannot be together, ok?" Jennyanydots brushed the tears away from Mistoffelees's cheeks. "Ok?"

"Ok." Mistoffelees sighed. "It's not fair."

"I know but it doesn't mean that you two can't be friends." Jennyanydots said, letting go of Mistoffelees's hand. He shook his head and left.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

As soon as Pouncival saw Mistoffelees exit Jennyanydots's den he ran over to him.

"What happened?" He asked. Mistoffelees shook his head and Pouncival's heart dropped. He understood, he knew the rule but he ignored it. Mistoffelees walked away to his den before he broke down. Pouncival shook his head and left the junkyard.

"See what you did?" Tugger asked Munkustrap. The two could easily hear Mistoffelee's and Jennyanydots's conversation. They knew the rule, as did everyone else, but Tugger felt the sam way Mistoffelees did.

"It's the rule and as protector I have to enforce the rule and take anyone who breaks it to Jennyanydots." Munkustrap said, surveying the junkyard. Tugger shook his head.

"But you know as well as I do that it's not fair." Tugger retorted. Munkustrap just stared at the clearing. Tugger sighed but then a brilliant idea popped into his head. "Nice talking to ya but I gotta go." Tugger said, hopping of the tire and running over to Bomablurina.

**A/N: What does Tugger have in store? What will happen to poor Misto and Pounci? Tune in later to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And then he told me-"

"Hey Bombi I need your help." Tugger said, unknowingly cutting off Cassandra.

"Tugger, I'm talking." Cassandra said.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Bombalurina asked, not listening to Cassandra.

"Uh, hello!" Cassandra said, feeling ignored.

"It's... private." Tugger said. Bombalurina nodded and left with Tugger to his den.

"Bye!" Cassandra yelled after them, feeling invisible.

"So what's the matter Tugger?" Bombalurina asked as the two got to Tugger's den.

"Pounce and Misto and-"

"The rule." Bomablurina finished. Tugger nodded and sighed.

"This rule sucks." Tugger said, Bombalurina nodded. "I have a plan though."

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

Mistoffelees awoke to the darkness of his den. He didn't even notice that he had cried himself to sleep. He had hoped it was just a dream but deep in his heart he knew it was true. This wasn't the first time the rule had kept him from someone he loved but he didn't know of the rule then since the tom he was in love with didn't share the same feelings.

"Misto?" He heard outside his den. "Mist?" Mistoffelees poked his head out of his den and saw Tugger.

"Hi." He said, his voice almost a whisper. Tugger crawled into Mistoffelees den and let the smaller tom sit in his lap. Tugger held him close and gently rubbed his ears.

"You ok?" Tugger asked. Mistoffelees shrugged.

"I don't know. This rule is so fucking unfair." Mistoffelees sighed. "Sorry for cursing." Tugger chuckled.

"I don't care, curse all you want." Tugger said. "Listen, uh, I need you to go somewhere with me." Mistoffelees looked up at Tugger, his normally emerald green eyes were a dark blue color.

"Last time someone asked me to go somewhere with them I got scolded for the rule." Mistoffelees said. Tugger sighed.

"Yeah but this time that won't happen, I promise." Tugger said with a reassuring smile. Mistoffelees debated with himself for a moment before nodding his head.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

"Oh Pouncival!" Bombalurina said in a sing-song voice as she approached Pouncival's den. He poked out his head and Bombalurina bounded up to him. "I need you to go somewhere with me." She said.

"Well, I don't know. I was planning on staying here and moping over my depressing loss. Come back later to see if I'm on anti-depressants." Pouncival said, his eyes and voice almost dead. Bombalurina's smile faded at his depressing thoughts but she immediately perked back up, remembering her reason why she was there.

"Oh come on Pounci, it'll be fun." She put on her most seductive smile. "You might get a surprise at the end."

"Well," Pouncival said, "ok but only to one place and then I'm coming back home."

"Okay, no problem."

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

"Tugger," Mistoffelees whined, "where are we going? We've been walking for ages and I'm not getting any younger."

"Just a little bit further Mist." Tugger answered. The two were in a big field on the outskirts of town. Tugger knew Bombalurina should be arriving with Pouncival at any moment.

"And just where are you taking me?" Mistoffelees asked.

"It's a surprise." Tugger answered, scanning the field for a random red speck.

"Bombi, where are we going?" The two toms heard Pouncival ask.

"Pounci?" Mistoffelees asked, more to himself than to Tugger, who was nodding with a smile.

"Just a teeny tiny bit-"

"Misto!" Pouncival yelled as Mistoffelees came into his view. He didn't really realize that he had cut off Bombalurina. Neither Bombalurina nor Tugger knew who pounced who but suddenly both Pouncival and Mistoffelees were on the floor in a tight hug. Tugger and Bombalurina smiled at each other.

Later Bombalurina and Tugger left, leaving Mistoffelees and Pouncival in the field.

"Hey Misto?" Pouncival asked, breaking the silence as the two watched the clouds roll by.

"Yeah Pounci?" Mistoffelees answered, rolling over to face him.

"Why do you think they have this rule?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Macavity." Mistoffelees suggested, yawning and curling up against Pouncival, who shrugged.

"Hey Misto?" Pouncival said. Mistoffelees smiled.

"Yes Pounci?"

"I love you." Pouncival said, regretting it soon after when he didn't get a response. Mistoffelees looked up at Pouncival and smiled.

"I love you too." Mistoffelees said, leaning up to kiss Pouncival, who immediately kissed back.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

"Do you think they're okay out there?" Bombalurina asked. "I think we should go back. What if a pollicle got them? What if aliens came down from space and took them away to be eaten by their leader?!"

"Bombi, I think your theory is a little bit impossible." Tugger said, smiling.

"You don't know that!" She yelled, looking a bit frazzled.

"Bombi calm down, I'm sure they're okay. I also think that going back would lead to a very awkward situation." Tugger smiled and Bombalurina's face dropped.

"You have such a horrible mind." She said.

"And you're innocent." He teased.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

Old Deuteronomy sat on the tire with a small smile on his face. He observed his tribe but then he got a sudden feeling of urgency. Soon after Jennyanydots rushed up to him, looking frazzled.

"Sir I have a very important question for you." Jennyanydots said faster than she should have.

"Well what is it? Is everything alright?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"Everything's fine but I was wondering about the rule." Jennyanydots said. Old Deuteronomy's ears perked up at the mention of the rule. "I was wondering if-if it could be dropped."

"Well, Ms. Jenny, you would need to have a reason for it to be dropped and then I would have to have some time to think about it."

"I know. My reasoning is that it's not fair and because we had a problem with it back when we were kittens doesn't mean we'll have a problem with it now." Jennyanydots said, taking a seat next to Old Deuteronomy.

"Yes, I have been thinking about it for awhile now. It is unfair and I have already heard about Mistoffelees and Pouncival. I believe that the rule will be dropped." Old Deuteronomy said. Jennyanydots smiled.

"That's wonderful! But you aren't sure?" Jennyanydots asked and Old Deuteronomy shook his head.

"No, I have decided that the rule is forever dropped." Old Deuteronomy said. Jennyanydots had to keep herself from jumping for joy.

"Thank you, Sir. I will tell the two immediately!"

"Ms. Jenny I believe that I will have to address this to everyone so please wait until then for them to know."

"All right. Thank you Old Deuteronomy."

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

"H-Hey Misto?" Pouncival panted.

"Yes Pounci?" Mistoffelees answered, panting also.

"Wow." Pouncival said, nuzzling Mistoffelees's neck.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees purred, "wow." Pouncival chuckled. "What?"

"The snow around us melted." Pouncival said, sitting up. Mistoffelees sat up also and looked around the area where they were laying. Sue enough the snow around them was now a puddle.

"Wow." Mistoffelees said. "That's... That's..."

"Wow?" Pouncival suggested.

"Yeah, wow."

"Misto! Pounci! Old D has something to tell us!" The two lovers looked up and saw Tugger standing a few feet away with Bombalurina. The two stood and ran over to them.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

Old Deuteronomy was sitting on the giant tire with the rest of the tribe sitting on the floor before him. He saw Bombalurina and Tugger arrive with Mistoffelees and Pouncival so he began.

"I have called you all here today with a very important message. You all know about the rule, correct?" Old Deuteronomy asked and there was a chorus of "yes" and Old Deuteronomy held up a hand for silence. "All right, well as of now and forever the rule is now dropped. The rule," he smiled, "no longer exists." Old Deuteronomy smiled and everyone began cheering. Mistoffelees's mouth dropped and Pouncival knocked him over with a smile.

"No more rule!" He yelled. Mistoffelees smiled and kissed his lover. The two broke apart and Mistoffelees looked over at the old leader with a smile. Munkustrap, who was standing next to Old Deuteronomy, had his jaw on the floor. Mistoffelees watched him, confused. Suddenly Munkustrap jumped off the tire and landed on Alonzo, crashing his lips into Alonzo's.

"Damn," Alonzo said, "point out our love to the whole tribe."

"Sorry!" Munkustrap yelled. "I couldn't help it!"

"You fucking hypocrite!" Mistoffelees yelled, sitting up. Pouncival's eyes grew wide and Munkustrap cringed. "You made Jenny lecture me while you were secretly going out with Alonzo this whole time?!"

"Misto I can explain-" Munkustrap started to say.

"I don't care! You've sent all of us who have even _thought_ about being with a cat of the same sex to Jenny and you were going out with Alonzo! That's not fair!" Mistoffelees's eyes turned a blood red as he yelled.

"Munkustrap." Old Deuteronomy said. Munkustrap looked up at him, obviously very embarrassed. "You broke the rule while it still existed and yet you never went to Jennyanydots because you knew what she would say to you and yet you sent Mistoffelees to her and others to hear her lecture that you so obviously needed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." Munkustrap said. "Really I am. I know I should have gone to Jenny and I felt guilty sending everyone to her."

"Whatever." Mistoffelees scoffed, walking away from the tribe. Munkustrap looked at Mistoffelees's retreating back then to Old Deuteronomy, then back again.

"Go." Old Deuteronomy urged. "He needs to listen to you, anything we say will not help him. Go, Munkustrap." Everyone stared at the protector, waiting for him to make a move. Finally Munkustrap darted after Mistoffelees.

CATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATSCATS

"I can't believe him." Mistoffelees grumbled as he walked. He wasn't sure where he was going, he was just walking. "Hypocrite. I should punch him." Mistoffelees looked up at the tree that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "No!" He yelled. "Stupid feet! Why'd you bring me here?"

"Mistoffelees!" The tux perked up his ears and listened. "Misto where are you?"

"Munkustrap." He grumbled. "What does he want with me?" Suddenly MIstoffelees was on the floor. He looked up to see bright green eyes with a hint of gold in them. "Hello Munkustrap."

"Hey Misto, uh, I really need to talk to you." Munkustrap said, panting slightly. It was obvious he had ran the whole way to find the little tom.

"Well now that you have me pinned to the ground against my will, talk." Mistoffelees said. Munkustrap, realizing that he still had Mistoffelees on the ground, stood up. He helped Mistoffelees up and put one hand on the tree. Mistoffelees froze.

"What?" Munkustrap asked, looking at the tree. It looked like a normal tree until he saw a heart carved into it.

"Don't look at that!" Mistoffelees yelled, trying to stand in Munkustrap's way.

"Why? What is it?" Munkustrap gently pushed Mistoffelees away and read the carving on the tree trunk.

"We can never be together but in the end I hope we last forever." The two toms read outloud. Munkustrap turned to Mistoffelees, who was looking at the ground and blushing.

"What's this Misto?" Munkustrap asked.

"Nothing." Mistoffelees replied quickly.

"This is for us, isn't it?" Munkustrap asked and Mistoffelees froze.

"How do you know that?! You're not supposed to remember! I erased your memory!" Mistoffelees yelled, quickly covering his mouth after he realized what he had just said. Munkustrap's eyes grew wide.

"What are you talking about? Were we a couple or something?" Munkustrap asked, pulling Mistoffelees into a hug. The younger tom nodded and tears slid down his cheeks. "Will you tell me what happened?" Munkustrap sat down against the base of the tree, gently pulling Mistoffelees down to sit next to him. Mistoffelees nodded again.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the dely! I had TONS of school work to do! Anyways... So what's up with Misto and Munku? Tune in to the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
